To Pass The Time
by Anti Rainbows
Summary: He looked over at the book reading Rowen Hishiba and stared before proclaiming rather loudly:
1. Snapped

To Pass The Time  
  
A.n: Story one in "To Pass The Time" Really there should be one ahead of this but that one gonna come later.  
  
Also I know the book I said Rowen is reading isn't the type of book he would read but humor me here. It's a book set back in times of when King Arthur was known as Lord Artos and such and it's a really good book go read it! And if your as good a reader as Rowen your finish it in a day because its 217 pages long.  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
Snapped  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
T'was a day like any other day in the Ronin household, Cye was in the Kitchen cooking because no one else in the house could cook, and if they could they weren't saying anything, Kento right behind him as usual begging for food ignoring the threatening and frying pan waving from Cye.  
  
Ryo sat on the floor in the living room back leaned against the couch playing Suikoden III a game Schala had rented and got him addicted to, shouting incoherent things at the TV like "Come on isn't this chapter long enough," and some other stuff that I'm not allowed to put in this story.  
  
Rowen laid on said couch Ryo was propped up against reading a book entitled "Black Horses For The King" a book by Anne McCaffrey and occasionally ended up hitting Ryo over the head with it when he got to loud, when he was done with that book he moved onto "Lord of the Rings" to find out why the author kept calling him Legolas with blue short hair once she got tired of calling him Rowen Hood.  
  
Sage was. somewhere. more then likely hiding in his room from all those girl who had mobbed him at the mall the other day with he went with Le. I mean Rowen.  
  
Mia. well Mia was typing at her computer cackling evilly and mumbling things like "Yes Master Voldie." And such.  
  
But none of that matter at the moment, what matters is the Kitchen and what Cye and Kento are doing because there the point of all this non sense, that was just to make it longer. Did it work? Good.  
  
Cye was in the Kitchen looking threw the cupboard, Kento behind him holding his head after just getting hit with the almighty frying pan of doom that he had stolen from. someone.  
  
A shadow descended over the Water Ronin as a loud bang echoed threw out the kitchen over and over again.  
  
Ryo sighed as he paused his game (Well he didn't actually pause it he just let it sit there in the middle of a battle.) and got up finding that he needed something to drink. He started off towards the kitchen and pulled open the door to find Kento shouting something and hitting a nearly passed out Cye over and over again with the Magic Frying Pan of Doom.  
  
"TAKE THIS YOU EVIL SON OF A---"  
  
Ryo slammed the door shut forgetting he wanted something to drink as Rowen walked up to him trying to get by and into the kitchen but Ryo stopped him.  
  
"You don't wanna go in there."  
  
"But I'm a thirsty."  
  
"You still don't wanna go in there."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Kento finally snapped and he's giving back the abuse he suffered over the years."  
  
"Sh---"  
  
"Not if we wanna live. We'll just have to endure Mia cooking for now on or eat out. besides he had it coming to him." 


	2. Addiction

To Pass The Time  
  
A.n: Were gonna pick on Ryo this time. and Yulie to at that, hell if we wanna be technical here I'm just about picking on everyone. Wanna let people know, Skyla (I used to spell it Schala) is me. My other half is my Insane Yami.  
  
~*~**~*~ Addiction ~*~**~*~  
  
We start this tale in the home of the Ronin Warriors, Mia, and Yulie.  
  
Our dear mysterious Mia was in the kitchen mumbling something about someone named Peter Pettigrew, while Yulie took some scissors to her hair and decided to play Barbara Shop (Or maybe he just wanted to be like Edward Scissors hands!) and give Mia a nice new hair cut.  
  
Cye was at the lake hanging out with his Fishie Friends and feeding the killer vampire ducks who wanted to rule the world and make Cye there leader.  
  
Kento was at the Hospital in intensive care after Cye got angry with him and beat him over the head with a spatula. (Which later some how turned into a frying pan, but Skyla says I can't tell you how right now ^^;;)  
  
Sage was frolicking in the woods with his many Deer friend singing "Mary Had A Little Lamb" now gone insane after spending 10 minutes with Yulie and trying to avoid getting a Hair Cut. (In which, he didn't succeed because half his hair was shaven off.)  
  
Rowen was in the Lab he had stolen from Dexter plotting to take over the Netherlands, which he states is really the Nether World in disguise and Beatle Juice lives there's. When ask to explain how he got this information he shot the Reporter Lackeys of Sky, the evil half of our insane author, with Nurf Balls and said the Sand Worms would eat them.  
  
I'm currently taking applications for new lackeys.  
  
Ryo, dear sweet innocent Ryo Sanada, was playing with a lighter while waiting for Skyla, our dear sane half of the author mortal self to get done with the Tv.  
  
"Hey Sane one where's your Insane half?"  
  
"Dunno, She asked me to zap her in a Laptop and left, I figured she wanted to stalk Yami again."  
  
"Didn't he put a Restraining Order out against her though?"  
  
"Ya, You think I should bail her out when she gets her one phone call?"  
  
"Nah, a few days in Jail oughta do her some good."  
  
"."  
  
"So what are you playing?"  
  
"Suikoden III, Wanna take over for me while I go and take a Pee break? I'm starting to see Yellow over here."  
  
"Can Do" Ryo said as he took the controller and Skyla ran to the bathroom to relieve herself and not see Yellow anymore.  
  
So anyways Ryo played the grand game known as Suikoden III until Skyla came back from the bathroom. ya right.  
  
~*~**~*~ 2 Hours Later ~*~**~*~  
  
"Hey Rowen, You finally decided to leave your lab?"  
  
"Ya, it was getting kinda stuffy in there."  
  
"Dexter took it back didn't he?"  
  
"."  
  
"."  
  
"What's he doing?"  
  
"Playing Suikoden III"  
  
"For how long?" Rowen asked curious as Skyla shrugged.  
  
"Not sure. 'Bout 2 hours I think."  
  
"Tv" Yulie shouted interrupting Rowen who was about to speak. From the kitchen a half bald Mia sat talking to a head in the fireplace.  
  
Yulie dove onto the couch and grabbed the remote and started to flip threw the channels.  
  
Rowen and Skyla cringed in pain as screams of Horror resounded from Yulie and Profanity that I shan't repeat from Ryo.  
  
"I'll go and call the Emergency Room."  
  
"Nah, Don't bother." Rowen said stopping Skyla. "Just Yulie, besides we can't afford any more hospital bills until we pay off Kento's."  
  
"Guess your right. Ya know. I think Ryo has an Addiction." 


	3. Is It Natural

To Pass The Time  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warrior, if I did... welll trust me when I say so many things would be different.  
  
A.n: Oh god, she updates! And with more then one yet.  
  
Thank You:  
  
Zorra: Yay! It was funny ^^ I only hope I kept up the funniness.  
  
Aki: Yes. If Death, or being scarred for life is what you'd call a Benifit. ::Laughs nervously:: Uh... trust me you don't want to be a lacky, esp. if its to an Insane Author.  
  
Thanks for Reviewing.  
  
~*~**~*~ Is It Natural? ~*~**~*~  
  
T'was on a hot summer day that little kender Yul... ::gets shot at::  
  
Er... lets start over Ne?  
  
T'was a hot summer day and all the Ronins were cooling off inside the house when Sage Date was struck with a curious thought, a thought so great that everyone in the world wanted to know. He looked over at the book reading Rowen Hishiba and stared before proclaiming rather loudly:  
  
"Is it real?"  
  
And time came to a complete halt. The birds stopped chirping, little decals stopped peeing on rams and the rams stopped headbutting the peeing decals. (If you've seen that one car commerical then you should not what I mean XD) For you see everyone who's anyone wanted to know that very question, Is Rowen Hishiba hair really blue?  
  
"Is it real?" Sage asked again as Rowen stared at him confusedly.  
  
"Nani? Is what real?"  
  
"Your hair. Is it naturally blue?"  
  
"Is yours naturally perfect?" Rowen asked trying to unsuccessfully change the subject. (Come on, it wouldn't be any good if he succeded)  
  
"Iie its a wig."  
  
Me: ::Author gets shot at by sage:: Sage: It is not! Me: ::Grumbles and dodges bullets:: Alright, Alright I'll use my o mighty author powers and change it happy.... (In laymens terms.. I'm gonna rewrite it ^^;;)  
  
"Hai of course it is but thats not the question." Sage told him as Rowen went back to his book.  
  
"Yes, its real." Rowen told him as he suddenely screamed in pain. He glanced upwards angerily at a smiling Ryo Sanada.  
  
"I'm curious myself. It looks real but then why do you spend so much time in the bathroom?"  
  
"I do not spend a lot of time in the bathroom." Rowen said defensivily as he smacked away Ryo's hand.  
  
Ryo looked over at Sage who suddenely grinned. Of course Rowen didn't see the grin for if he had he would of probably ran away screaming to his room and locked the doors up tight... but then as I'd like to point out, I wouldn't have a story here.  
  
I know how we can find out flashed threw both boys mind as they grinned evilly to themselves.  
  
~*~**~*~ Next Day ~*~**~*~  
  
Loud screaming filled the Koji household around 3 pm as Rowen came bounding down the stairs like a herd of elephants and into the Kitchen.  
  
And everything stopped once again as 3 people stared open mouthed at Rowen in complete shock.  
  
Cye who had been cooking at the time dropped the spatchula as his food started to burn into a nice black crisp. (mmmm sounds good)  
  
Kento food, which was on a fork, dropped to the plate with a loud clatter as he tried to think of something to say to him but nothing would come out.  
  
And our 3rd person... well... Yulie screamed. He screamed loudly for a few mintues before shouting the Boogie man had found him and then ran out and drowned himself in Cyes lake, which was a good thing when you think about it except now cye would have to disenfect the lake. (Thats another story though ^^!)  
  
Mia walked in around that time also but saw Rowen and walked out muttering something about having to get to her classes and regain eyesight.  
  
Now your probably wondering just what in the world was done to poor Rowen and if your not well... How about I end the story here till you do wonder? ::Gets guns aimed at her:: Er... how about I don't.  
  
Rowen stood there in the doorward half bald half not. The words "Is it natural" carved on the side of his head in his hair. Which, I know isn't that bad but lets pretend Rowen a little vain or that this has happened to yourself... well you'd seema little mad to right?  
  
"Who, Know nevermind I know who, where are they?" Rowen asked as they continued to stare at the angry Rowen some more. He turned around and marched out of the kitchen in an angry huff.  
  
... ...  
  
And a few tumble weeds rolled by before the 2 ronins did something. They laughed. They fell to the floor laughing and clutching there sides as tears rolled down the side of there face. They probably would of more then likely kept laughing if Sage and Ryo hadn't run in through the kitchen door at that moment waving around papers excitedly.  
  
They grinned childishly at the Two snickering ronins before proclaiming loudly:  
  
"Its Natural"  
  
Though now everyone had to wonder... How?  
  
~*~**~*~ End ~*~**~*~  
  
Alright, theres 2 more after this but I haven't exactly finished the third one yet. So as soon as I finish it it'll be up to, but I will tell you whats expected:  
  
Ryo's Addiction to a new game, Dead Bodies, Treasures, and... Hurts God? 


	4. Blue

To Pass The Time  
  
Disclaimer: I in no way own Ronin Warriors, I do however own the Aliens ^^;;  
  
~*~**~*~ Blue ~*~**~*~  
  
Once upon a mid... whoops wrong thing, thats Poe.  
  
Once upon a time there lived these Aliens. They were stranded on Earth after there spaceship crashed and since they were stranded they decided to that it'd be mega fun to screw around with human DNA and make everyone hair color different.  
  
But our story doesn't start there... well know it does but it also starts with our future Ronin Warrior of Life, Rowen Hishiba.  
  
Rowen was just a wittle tike, maybe a few weeks old at the least when the Aliens I mention earlier (if you were paying attention anyways) snuck into his bedroom. Why? To screw with his DNA of course.  
  
Anyways to make a semi long story short. The Alien touched Rowen on the forhead and made him glow a soft blue color... of course not before a bunch of complacations and confessions occared because it wouldn't be a good story without them.  
  
You see the Aliens couldn't decided on what hair color they wanted so they got into a huge argument over it that ended up with the Alien named Bob telling the Alien named Sue that he hated her guts and was in love with an Alien named Lord Zed, who if the insane author remembered her Power Rangers right wasn't an Alien at all (I, for the life of me can't remember what Zed was, and can't figure out why I was thinking of Power Rangers ^^;) and was very ugly.  
  
Anyways so Sue, who was really named Frita (not to be confused with Rita) shot Bob in the head with green electricity and proclaimed Yellow being an ugly color, that blue was the ultimate color, (actually Green is =P) screwed with Rowen's DNA, and turned his hair blue ^^;;  
  
A few years later  
  
"Mommy why is my hair blue?" Chibi Rowen asked curiously as said Mother shrugged.  
  
"No clue now go play in the road."  
  
~*~**~*~ End ~*~**~*~  
  
Now see people, if anyone ever askes you "How did Rowen hair become blue" You can honestly say... the Aliens did it ^^;; after much conflict of course.  
  
Chibi Kento: Lord Zed?  
  
Sky ::Laughs and Sweat drops:: I'm not sure where that one came from ^^;; and I don't want to know. I blame it on my Chibi Belts muse... and maybe that Sane half of me ::mutters::  
  
Me: ::Sweat Drops:: And yes, this was suppose to be this short. I meant it to be really short. 


	5. Hurts God? Nani?

To Pass The Time  
  
A.n: Well, I figure since I lost Cye's Lake and won't be finding it anytime soon I should start anew, not really though, I just got inspired during Biology when I shouda been listenin' to what was going to be on our Exams Friday ^^;  
  
Anyways 2 new chapters today! Go Me! Please Review no flames all meant in human.  
  
~*~**~*~ Chapter 5: Hurts God? Nani?!? ~*~**~*~  
  
Seiji, or Sage to all you dubbed fans, was a man on a mission. His master, who is not to be confusd with Mia's master Voldie, had assigned him the special task of hurting god in the worst way possible Sage could think of. He told Sage if he succeded in this he would finally surpass that annoying, jewelery wearing, schizophernic, rod weilding... er... you get the point right? Well the person was of course the one and only Malik Ishtar.  
  
Sage cackled evilly at the thought of surpassing his rival as he opened a wooden door and skipped merrily into the occupants room, a small vile swinging back and forth from his waist.  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
"Oi, Sage if some genki lookin' 17 year old kid comes by lookin' for laptops and darts I'm not here." Skyla told Sage as she walked into the living room, quickly making her way towards the stairs and to her room a brown bag slung over her shoulder. She quickly patted Sage on the head and merrily went on her insane way as Sage grinned when he heard the blissful sound of a scream.  
  
4 heads poked there heads out from various places, Rowen from his and sage's room, Kento and Cye from the Kitchen, and of course Skyla from her own room, and proceeded to burst out in laughter as Ryo came storming down the stairs to stand in front of Sage.  
  
"Sage..." Ryo seethed out, his voice higher then usual. "What the hell is the meaning of this?" He asked as he pointed to himself. Sage only grinned at the sight of the mad female Ryo.  
  
Yes indeed Ryo was all female, believe me when I say he checked, throughly. (Which was part of the reason he screamed.)  
  
"Well?" Ryo asked again as Sage shrugged.  
  
"Having a sex change hurts god, also makes me surpass Malik in master Farfarello training to though."  
  
Ryo stared at Sage as minutes passed by before quickly tackling him, death in his eyes.  
  
~*~**~*~ 2 hours later ~*~**~*~  
  
"Good news!" Skyla chirped as she bounced into the kitchen to meet the eyes of a glaring Ryo Sanada, and a blushing Cye Mouri.  
  
'I don't think I wanna know.' She thought silently to herself as she sat down.  
  
"Spit it out already." Ryo seethed out as Skyla beamed at him again.  
  
"Sky says it reversable... once she figures out what she put in it, WHICH goods take a few days"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!" 


End file.
